1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure control device in a camera.
2. Related Background Art
There has heretofore been an exposure control device in a camera which effects the distance measurement of a plurality of areas of the object field and carries out exposure calculation by the use of the output of a light metering area corresponding to an area which is in focus.
In such device, however, too much importance is attached to the output of the light metering area corresponding to the area which is in focus and use is not made of the output of a light metering area corresponding to an area which is out of focus, and this has led to the problem that the resultant photograph partly obtains proper exposure, but generally suffers from unbalanced exposure.
This problem is particularly severe in a scene wherein the luminance difference is great.